


At the Origins

by Twistedluck



Series: The World Beyond [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedluck/pseuds/Twistedluck
Summary: On Dawn Island, Luffy acquires the daily newspaper. Should he live a life without regrets, but break a promise to his late brother? Or should he keep the promise and regret it should something worse happen to Ace?This takes place in the world of This isn't the way things are supposed to be. You will most likely be confused if you don't read that first.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace
Series: The World Beyond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996990
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of insanity starts during chapter 9 of the main story.
> 
> I am not good at writing Luffy, forgive me.

The bandits were acting suspicious. Luffy had brought in a crocodile to be prepared for breakfast and as soon as he walked into the room, they all stopped talking and every newspaper disappeared in a flurry. Luffy might not think like other people, but he was not stupid. He also wouldn’t have cared, but he swore that Mogra mentioned his brother’s name as he walked through the door. Luffy tilted his head at them before throwing the crocodile at the largest clump of bandits sending them flying. As quickly and sneakily as he could manage (considering his brothers tried to teach him to pickpocket, that was more than most people assumed) he grabbed a newspaper and tore out of the hideout, disregarding the shouting behind him, and sprinted to his tree house. This might be more important than food, and the bandits needed time to prepare it anyway.

He stuffed the paper in his shirt as he scrambled up the trunk. Noting that he was not followed as far as he could tell, he pulled out the paper and smoothed it out. Luffy couldn’t read well, he knew this, but he didn’t need to read to see the two pictures on the front page. Mood darkening he attempted to read the paper, but quickly gave it up as a bad job after the first few words he didn’t know. The pictures told him that somebody tried to kill his brother. He would regret it forever if he didn’t go see Ace. But he also promised Ace and Sabo that he wouldn’t leave until he was seventeen. Luffy was conflicted. Should he live a life without regrets, but break a promise to his late brother? Or should he keep the promise and regret it should something worse happen to Ace? 

What would Sabo do? What would Ace do? Luffy didn’t know. He wasn't either Ace or Sabo, he was Luffy! He perked up, he knew someone who would not only explain his options, but would also read the paper. Stuffing the paper back into his shirt he jumped off the railing and made his way to his current moral compass, Makino. She’d know what to do. She'd also make breakfast for him! Completely forgetting that he threw a crocodile at people earlier, he made his way down the mountain.


	2. Enter Makino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy slammed into Party's Bar.

Luffy slammed into Party's Bar. "MAKINOOOOOOOOO!!"

The barmaid in question turned to the fourteen year old with her hands on her hips. "Luffy. We talked about this. Go back out and come back in properly!"

Luffy attempted to stare her down. Makino's hands went from her hips to crossed over her chest as she looked disapprovingly at the rubber boy. "Five."

"But MaKInooOOO."

"No buts. Four."

"It's about-"

"We can talk about it when you come back in. Three"

"Ace coul-"

"I will remove meat from the menu for a week and tell Dadan and her boys not to cook any for you either. Two."

"Fine!"

"Don't sass me! On-"

Luffy waved his hands around in panic. "Nononono! I'm doing it! Notthemeat!" He dashed out the door, stood outside pouting for five seconds, before walking slowly inside.

Makino smiled at him. "That's much better! I'm guessing you saw the newspaper this morning."

Luffy's eyes bugged out as his jaw dropped. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!?"

"I knew you'd be coming down here as soon as I saw his picture in the paper. I made sure to get my den den down here before you showed up."

"What did the paper say?"

She motioned him over to the table. Once he sat down she started reading it to him. Luffy's hat slipped down over his eyes and she knew that he was upset. He'd started doing that just before Ace left. It was an interesting tell in a boy who generally showed his emotions so freely. Once they finished the article, Luffy was projecting how angry he was to the room. Makino grabbed his arm. "I have the den den, and we're going to call Garp. You are not leaving the island on some harebrained scheme to get yourself killed by whatever hurt your brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually couldn't write anymore here. The words wouldn't come. I hope I did Makino justice. I figured that once she taught Ace manners, she'd try to con Luffy into using them too.


End file.
